


I make wonder of your lips

by Lolzikapolzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Meadow, sam being a vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolzikapolzi/pseuds/Lolzikapolzi
Summary: »I sometimes wonder what would it be like, to kiss you.«





	I make wonder of your lips

»I sometimes wonder what would it be like, to kiss you.«

 

Said Lucifer, to Sam, who was resting his head on the angel's lap.

 

Sam hummed with closed eyes.

 

»I think it would feel like a normal kiss.« he replied.

 

Lucifer observed his vessel's face. He brought a hand up and touched Sam's lips. Sam didn't react to it.

 

He was used to Lucifer's breachments of personal space. And intimacy was scarce when two entities shared the same body.

 

He remembered when Lucifer first appeared in his mindscape. Back then he was very domineering, but was also very timid, while trying to approach him. Sam would dare say gentle.

 

_»I want you to be happy.«_

_Sam snorted »Why's that?«_

_»You gave me what I wanted. I feel indebted… grateful perhaps.«_

_»There is no way for me to be happy here, Lucifer. Don't forget, that you forced me to accept you.«_

_»You could have said no.« reminded him Lucifer._

_Sam sighed and turned away from him._

_»Leave me alone«_

Being a vessel made it hard for Sam to ignore him. He could always see, hear and feel what was happening around his body, he just couldn't react to it. He could also catch glimpses of Lucifer's thoughts.

 

Sometimes he voiced his opinion and sometimes Lucifer would reply back. At first, the dilalogue was scarce. Sam usually snapping at Lucifer and Lucifer ignoring or snapping back. But over the time, they grew tired of it.

 

_»Do you know where Dean is?« asked Sam once._

_Silence._

_»Lucifer?«_

_»Yes.« replied the angel after a moment._

_»What happened to him?«_

_»He is part of a resistance that's trying to usurp us.«_

_»Us?«_

_»Me.«_

_There was another moment of silence._

_»Will you kill him?«_

_Lucifer hesitated._

_»Will you kill him, if he happens to encounter you, Lucifer?«_

_»I don't know.«_

And here they were, resting in a meadow, Lucifer touching his lips and Sam laying on the ground, with his head nestled in the angel's thighs.

 

Sam felt a tingling sensation where Lucifer's hands traced his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up. He could see Lucifer's entranced gaze.

 

»Do you want kiss me?« asked Sam.

 

The wind rustled through trees, waking the shadows and a soft scent of nature filled the air.

 

»Could I?«

 

Sam closed his eyes.

 

_Kissing Lucifer…_

He lifted his arm, to grab the fingers that were resting on his lips, and slowly pulled Lucifer down. He felt the body underneath him move and his own being lifted.

 

And there it was. A gentle press of lips.

 

Lucifer sighed »Oh Sam,« and returned to his vessel's lips. He experienced a mirage of emotions, all connected with the adoration of this human.

 

Sam moaned quietly and dragged himself up, straddling Lucifer.

 

He placed his hands in Lucifer's hair and pressed harder against his lips.

 

They continued kissing and soon one of them opened their mouth and the other claimed it with vigour. They both tried squeezing their bodies into one, until Lucifer had enough and thrusted his hips against Sam's. Sam moaned and grinded down on Lucifer. Lucifer grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back, so he could ravage his throat, which elicited a pleasurable sound from Sam. They countinued grinding against each other, until the angel rolled over, placing Sam on the ground. He speed up their rythm.

 

»Oh fuck,« managed Sam, as Lucifer's thrusting became unmanageable and soon he came with a loud moan. Lucifer grabbed Sam's hips, to hold them steady and changed the angle of his humping. He was breathing raggedly into Sam's ears. Sam squeezed his hands tight around him. »You are so beautiful,« whispered Lucifer, just before his whole body went rigid and he let out a strangled noise. He managed to pump a few more thrusts, before  he relaxed.

 

They were both heaving. Lucifer looked at Sam, his face wet from sweat and his hair in dissaray. He kissed his sticky cheeks, then he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

They stayed quiet like this while time passed away.

 

»There is no more line to cross.« Sam regarded.

 

Lucifer sighed contently.

 

»Was there really any line to begin with, Sammy?«


End file.
